Primeras veces
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Y ella es feliz, y él y él también. [crack!OS] [KiriBakuraka]


**«El universo de Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi. Mi única intención es utilizarlos en una historia sin fines de lucro»**

* * *

No se puede negar que, visto desde su perspectiva _aquello_ puede verse un tanto extraño.

No es como si a Bakugou realmente le importe _eso_ ; no es como si haya algo que le interese activamente en realidad, si se suprimen sus metas como héroe e indirectamente superar todos y a todo.

Visto así, puede decirse que para Bakugou no hay nada más que su meta de ser el héroe número uno. Y eso está bien, nadie puede discutirlo. Pero por alguna razón, pareciera que su sueño ya no está _siendo suficiente._

Al menos no del todo— eso es lo que piensa.

Bakugou no sabría decir a ciencia cierta por qué. Kirishima tampoco y a Ochako parece interesarle poco.

¿Y a quién le importa en realidad?

—

La primera vez que Kirishima _de verdad_ la ve se convence de que ella es una especie de ángel de las manzanas, eso es lo que piensa cuando observa la redonda cara de Ochako. Y no es en lo absoluto un insulto. Pero Kirishima no puede evitar pensar en las manzanas cuando la ve; redondas, redondas y rojas -su color favorito- manzanas.

Y se siente bien, observarla. Nada de niñerías como que se siente completo y que la vida vuelve a ser vida al verla sonreír. Sólo se siente bien y ya.

Entonces ella también lo mira y también sonríe y hace que se pregunte si hay _algo más_ que aquella cara de manzana cuando se miran.

Y Kirishima siente que se evapora.

—

La primera vez que ella _de verdad_ ve a Kirishima-kun se siente más fuerte, más como una heroína y ya no tanto como una chica indefensa.

Por eso es que ella al fin cree que tiene fuerza y que la gente confía en ella y que cuentan con sus poderes y…eso.

Pero no puede evitar preguntarse de dónde viene esa fuerza. Porque ella muy en el fondo aún se siente menos, incapaz. Duele un poco sí, pero lo acepta.

Entonces, algo tiene que existir que le dé verdadera fuerza.

Sus padres, sí, funciona; ella quiere ser de ayuda y quiere lo mejor para ellos. Lo entiende bien. Pero aun así, no puede evitar sentir que hay _algo más_ de lo que no se está dando cuenta.

Y deja que sus ojos vaguen por toda la clase como si la respuesta a sus preguntas estuviera escondida en algún rincón del aula o pegada a la espalda de uno de sus compañeros.

Y cuando sus ojos atrapan los de Kirishima-kun por un instante ve algo familiar en el tinte rojo y oscuro de los de él; es una mezcla rara de colores, como si alguien hubiera pintado diferentes matices en ellos.

Y Ochako por un instante puede verlos, a cada una de esas gamas claras y oscuras; reluciendo. ¿Era esto lo que llamaban el brillo de los ojos?

Ochako no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Sólo quería verlos un poco más, y más después de eso.

—

La primera vez que Bakugou ve a Uraraka ella tiene miedo, de él.

Aún puede recordarlo, si cierra los ojos; ella lo ve directamente y Bakugou puede hasta oler el miedo que emana de sus poros. Y él no lo entiende, en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué viene hacia él sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad?

Por un momento quiere rodar los ojos, pero ese no es su estilo. Si se queda viéndola un poco más, puede reconocer el brillo en sus ojos; Bakugou podría identificarlo hasta dormido. Ese brillo es el que ha estado viendo en los ojos de Deku desde que tenía cuatro años.

Ojos cargados de oscuridad, de sueños, de lágrimas ahogadas y promesas rotas. Bakugou puede ver todas y cada una de ellas, formando una orquesta de colores distintos y mezclándose, siempre mezclándose.

Son colores que Bakugou reconoce, tonalidades que ha tenido presente toda su vida. Variaciones del mismo negro añorando llegar al blanco.

Un perfecto matizado oscuro.

Y Bakugou se siente mal. _Sólo un poco,_ pero lo suficiente como para perder su compostura y dejarse llevar.

Entonces deja que sus ojos se encuentren cuando ella mira en su dirección y… cómo decirlo, ella es algo así como una chica, de verdad.

Bakugou ya ni recuerda si se sentía mal o a punto de evaporarse.

—

La primera vez que Ochako _de verdad_ ve a Kacchan siente algo así como impotencia.

Deku-kun es su amigo y Kacchan es algo así como un _amigodelainfanciarivalarchienemigopersonaquedebesereliminadayprotegida._ Exactamente así, todo junto.

En el fondo le duele ver la mirada de Deku-kun cuando habla de Kacchan. Porque es la misma que ella solía ver en el espejo; la clara señal de que has abandonado por completo.

Ella quiere comprender. Entender las razones que llevaron a Deku-kun a sentirse de esa forma. Ella quiere ver más allá de lo que todos ven en Kacchan. Muy en el fondo, ella quiere entenderlo.

O al menos eso se dijo.

—

La primera vez que los tres se encuentran ella solo ríe, haciendo que Kirishima quiera atrapar una nube y volar lejos, con ella y con él. Pero se conforma con tomarle la mano, tímidamente, pero lo hace.

Y Bakugou quiere hacerlos explotar a ambos, no porque lo ignoren, sino que cree que sólo así puede demostrar lo que se le queda atorado en la garganta y encerrado en sus manos. Aun así, se conforma con sólo observarlos a los dos, en completo silencio, esperando, siempre esperando.

Ochako solo quiere permanecer así, junto a esos dos. Por siempre y más después de eso.

Ella no duda de sí misma, ni de él y él. Y decir nosotros le causa cosquillas en el estómago y cuando Kirishima dice juntos su cuerpo entra en combustión y cuando _Kacchan_ dice que se callen de una jodida vez ella solo los toma de la mano y los atrae hacia sí.

Y ella es feliz, y él y él también. Los tres; eso es suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Sin notas de Autor.**_


End file.
